The present invention relates to earth retaining systems and, more particularly, to an alternate sheet pile retaining wall system with dowels/tie down anchors to provide for additional stability. This invention does not require temporary shoring to be used to provide for widening and/or stabilization of existing highway embankment.
As can be seen, there is a need for a sheet pile retaining wall system not requiring temporary shoring, yet adapted to accommodate embankment widening and/or stabilization along existing highway running adjacent to the work area. The sheet pile retaining wall system embodied herein provides an outer row of corrugated, (Z-shaped) sheet piles that constitutes the face wall portion of the structure with perpendicular, corrugated (Z-shaped) sheets comprising resistance fins connected to the outer sheets via three-way connectors along the length of the wall; this alternate sheet pile wall system is also equipped with dowels/tie down anchors to provide for additional stability. This sheet pile retaining wall system for all practical purposes would be built without the need for massive quantities of excavation, select rock/aggregate backfill, and temporary shoring.